S5
The Farix Girls are back! and better than ever! as they groove along to the celebration. Things have finally get to flow as it used to be, no more drama or problems just partying! all was well until a slimy fish boy threatened to assassinate his grand father King Neptune, once he did he was thrown into jail where he met the Sinister 3 and one of them was his long lost sister and cousins, Frost, Shadow, and Bolt. As they both joined forces Triton and The Sinister 3 have worked together polluting the oceans! 1.)Earth Day The Farix Girls are back and have returned to the fruity music bar where they gave a magical show with fiery performances including an inspiring song to get the Gardenians to help clean up the beach but what they didn't know was that a new Villain was on the Foot of arising 2.)Oceans of Pollution When most of the polluted barrels fell into the oceans of earth and cracked it released some toxics allowing Triton to become a mutant mermaid just as his father making him now 10 times as dangerous than before 3.)The Search for Sirenix Miss Faragonda explains to the girls that in order to beat the merman Triton they must unlock a new transformation, the transformation of Sirenix. The power of Sirenix is an underwater transformation that allows fairies to breathe underwater and to glide through the oceans and seas but can only be obtained by the Sirenix book 4.)Creating Harmonix The Sirenix Book can not be open unless you have been given the power to unlock it, Miss Faragonda then sends The Farix Girls to represent Alfea by going to compete in a competition at Graynor and the prize is that you get a power boost and with that power boost unlocks the SIrenix Book granting you the power of Harmonix! 5.)The Source of Sirenix Once the Sirenix Book Appeared the girls knew that the quest of Sirenix was calling for them. On their way to lake Roccaluche the Farix Girls would have to find something called the Source of Sirenix and once they did the nymph Omnia gave them a clue of where the gem of Self-Confidence lies. 6.)A Gem Discovered Once the riddle was solved The Girls quickly made their way to domino where Triton swims by reeking havoc by creating an army of the creatures of the deep attack the Farix Girls from ever achieving the gem 7.)Solve the Riddle The Sirenix book has once again appeared and it is now sending the Farix girls on another journey to the oceans of Obsidia where the waters do not shine in the depths of despair. Once the girls had reached Obsidia they were able to achieve the next clue in order to earn Sirenix 8.)Search for the Empathy inside The Farix Girls are now on their way to the Planet Hypnos where they will now find the gem of Empathy but before they could, the gem of Empathy was then later polluted by Triton making it turn anyone into a horrible whale-like monster that will destroy any nearby fairy 9.)Carnivorous Flowers and Rising Powers The Sirenix Book has once again summoned the girls to go on another quest where the flowers feast near due east, meaning that it was time to have an underwater search on Linphea. Triton has then swam by spreading pollution and caused the plant life in the waters of Linphea to react more than usual 10.)The Last Gem The Farix Fairies have one last quest to complete and it's to achieve the Gem of Courage where you must Defeat a Lantern With Great Courage. On their way to Planeteria the girls then entered the glowing luminescent waters where they meet a giant Lantern fish with the Gem of Courage attached to it's forhead 11.)The Call of Sirenix The Quest of Sirenix is now completed the only step now is to preform an Harmonix Convergence to earn Sirenix, but can it be done just in time when Raven is gloomy and has disbelief in Love with Malik due to all of the rumors spreading? 12.)The Salute to Sirenix Triton has attempted to sit on the throne of the infinite ocean where his father once sat but it's gems from the pillar of light and pillar of balance have no use to activate the throne making them useless. Six new pillars then formed with it's own gem embedded on its platform 13.)Attack of the Pollution Triton has casted a convergence spell along with the sinister 3 over floating piles of pollution from the seas and oceans of Gardenia, and he is now sending them to attack Gardenia and its beaches along with the people who live within the town 14.)Fading Love Triton has now gone to an attempt of stealing the pink gem from the pillar of Love. Once he had taken it, all of the worlds from the magic dimension including earth has started to become a world of hatred and imperfect harmony, in order to stabilize it Katy will have to use the Amore of Sirenix 15.) 16.) 17.) 18.) 19.) 20.) 21.) 22.) 23.) 24.) 25.) 26.)